The Chosen One
by AngelsRainbowCross
Summary: Aisha is chosen to be one of the future wives of Prince Elsword, but she's in love with Chung. Being torn apart between the two, she can't make a decision. Who will she choose? Elsword or Chung?
1. Prologue

Elsword-IS-17

Aisha-HM-EM-16

Rena-NW-18

RavenBM-20

Chung-SG-DC-16

Ara-SD-15

Eve-CEm-17

Add-LP-18

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword or the Selection Series. Elsword belongs to its rightful owner KOG while the Selection Series belongs to its author Kiera Cass.**

Prologue

The land of Elrios was peaceful and full of freedom. That was of course, until King Seighart came into rule. He created castes and had harsh rules. The top of the caste was the king and his family. The Two's were mages, magical knights, and other with special powers. The Threes were royal guards and teachers. The Fours were alchemists, merchants, and blacksmiths. The Fives were servants and slaves. Aisha Cerise is an alchemist, her mother, Speka, and little sister, Arme, were both merchants while her little brother, Ronan, was a blacksmith. Even though they were Fours, it was still hard. Ronan would always ask for more food since it took a lot of energy for a ten year old to try blacksmithing with all the heavy tools. Sometimes the whole family would come and help him. It's been harsh since their father died.

Also, there was Chung. Chung Seiker. His name sounded like a prince, but he wasn't. At least he had the looks of one. He had blond, spiky hair and cerulean colored eyes. He seemed to always look tired when Aisha came to visit him. Chung was on the very bottom of the caste, and he had a big family. He had two sisters, Rin and Amy, and his little brother, Lass. Chung's father, Helputt, died during the demon invasion a long time ago, so his mother is the only one left to take care for them. It's been harsh for both families until they receive a very surprising letter from the mail. Both the Cerise and Seiker family find something quite shocking. Keep reading to find out what…

 _ **THE END OF THE PROLOGUE**_

 _ **So I hope you guys like it so far and yes I am currently working on chapter five of Velder Love Life.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Chosen One

 _ **ON WITH THE STORY!**_

Aisha POV

I hate this. That's what I felt about my life. It was hard and rough. My entire family always had to help Ronan carry the heavy things. It was harder since I was weak, and it was mostly girls in the family. I didn't like blacksmithing much. I prefer to work with potions and chemicals than blacksmithing. I started studying elements more after the Great Ice Mage Noah came to put on a show for us during the Harmony Festival. It was beautiful how she manipulated her magic. After that, I wanted to become a mage just like her. With a little practice, I managed to create ice balls and other spells, but it wasn't good enough for me to become a Two. At least it gave us a little more money. We needed all the money we could get especially Chung. Food was a problem in our house, but was even worst in Chung's family! We supported his family by giving our share since we were really good friends. I would even meet up with in secret sometimes just to give him extra.

I thought my life was already terrible, but it got even worse. When the letter from the palace came here, my mother was the first one to rush to the door. She hid it before I could even read it, and pulled it out during dinner. My mother was very happy. Maybe a little too happy.

"Guess what it says?" Speka asked.

"What?! What is it?!" Arme was now jumping with excitement.

"It says: To the House of Cerises, the king's son, Elsword Seighart, is now becoming of age and is looking for a bride between ages sixteen to twenty!"

"That's you Ai! That's you!" Arme exclaimed.

"I know! Shhhh!" I didn't even want to become one of the prince's brides. I had seen him through the magic mirrors at the festivals, and he seemed so emotionless. He even looked like a gangster. My mother continued. "Names will be shuffled, and a random name shall be chosen to represent that village. Oh Aisha, I'm sure that if you get chosen, you'll win for sure!"

"No I won't. I'm not even beautiful." It was true. I was flat chested and had no sex appeal what so ever.

"Oh, but you got my looks and I'm pretty!" We all laughed.

"Ronan, is Aisha pretty?" Arme asked.

"No! I'm prettier!" He smiled brightly, showing the food in his mouth. We all laughed again and ate our dinner.

After dinner, I cleaned up and took some food out of the fridge I stored. I took some spiced chicken, an almost expired bread, and a bright red apple. I had waited until everyone was asleep to before sneaking out of the hose. The night was cool and silent. I waited for my eyes to adjust before moving out. While silently walking to the hideout, I watched out for any signs of people or activity. I quickly and quietly climbed up the ladder and set up the food. A few minutes later, I heard someone come up.

"Hey there gorgeous."

I turned around to look at Chung and smiled. We embraced each other in a very long kiss. It was hard to let go.

"I made you dinner." He smiled and started tearing pieces of the leftover chicken and bread, and he slowly took a bite of the red apple. I let him have it all.

"This is really good Ai. You're going to make someone very fat and happy one day."

"I'm going to make _you_ very happy and fat one day dummy."

"Ah, imagine being fat."

We both laughed. Then Chung's face got serious again.

"Ai, are you sure about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Living as a Five. Always hungry and not having enough?" I sighed and caressed his face.

"Chung Lacher Seiker, don't even think about it. You know I'd still want to be with you no matter what." He looked shocked, and then he smiled.

"Whatever you say Ms. Cerise, or should I say _Mrs. Seiker._ " I blushed. Chung pulled me in and kissed me passionately. I just wish this could last forever. He let me go and met with my lavender eyes.

"I got two letters in the mail today," he said. That's right. Rin and Amy are turning sixteen today.

"So Ai, are you joining the Selection?" Chung asked.

"Of course not! I have you silly!" Chung sighed and put his serious face on.

"Aisha please do it. Do it for me. I don't want to see you move down a caste." I stared into his cerulean eyes. His eyes showed how desperate he was for me to go. I sighed and nodded. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek before leaving. I silently went back to my room, hoping no one would notice. _Maybe I really will have to join the dumb Selection. Mother is going to force me anyways._

I sighed. I had to go shopping today for supplies. Ariel and Luriel's place was the first place I would go to since they had about everything I needed. I hummed happily as I got everything I needed. Then I bumped into someone.

"Oops…I'm sorry!" I started to pick up my supplies.

"Geez, watch where you're going!" I whipped my head up.

"Excuse me? I said I was sorry, and that isn't how you treat a lady!"

"Pfft! A lady? What lady?! All I see is a cross-dressing boy!"

"I've had it with you! Chain Lightning!" It wasn't strong since I didn't have my wand, but it was good enough to shock him. He screamed and staggered back.

"Why you! You should be glad that I can't harm you right now!"

I was about to ask him why until a group of guards came running over to see what all the commotion was.

"Alright what's going on?"

"He bumped into me and didn't apologize!" I exclaimed. One of the guards raised an eyebrow, and turned to look at the hooded boy. He looked shock for a bit before looking calm again. "Alright you, apologized immediately." The hooded boy sighed and grumbled a "sorry." The guards started to lead him away. _I wonder that guard had a shocked face on him. Maybe that boy is a trouble maker? Well who cares. At least he's gone now._ I started walking back to my little house.

Speka stared at me when I came back. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"Stuff," I replied. She eyed me suspiciously but said, "Come on, we need to get you all dressed up for the photograph." I groaned and sighed. _Well it's time for torture Aisha._

 _ **THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!**_

 _ **Hello people! I might not update for a while since...well stuff. OC's need for Bethma, Elder, Feita, Hamel, and Lanox. They have to be girls though since they're going to be Elsword's bride. Maybe I'll even add in some OC guys too so if you want you can put that in. Two OC per people please**_

 _ **Here the chart:**_

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Age:_**

 ** _Race:_**

 ** _Family:_**

 ** _Description(how they look):_**

 ** _Class(Base, 1st job change, 2nd job change. Also tell if they are still at base or not.):_**

 ** _Special Actives, Actives, Passives, Buffs descriptions:_**

 ** _Personality:_**

 ** _Crush(optional can be Elsword Characters or other OC'S):_**

 ** _Please R &R~ _**

**_Elgang including me: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Just some changes about the OC things. OC max is now 4 per person b/c I need some antagonists

 ** _Here the chart again(Since i forgot to add some stuff XD)_**

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Age:_**

 ** _Race:_**

 ** _Family:_**

 ** _Background:(_**

 ** _Description(how they look plz be as detail as u can):_**

 ** _Class(Base, 1st job change, 2nd job change. Also tell if they are still at base or not.):_**

 ** _Special Actives, Actives, Passives, Buffs descriptions:_**

 ** _Personality:_**

 ** _Crush(optional can be Elsword Characters or other OC'S):_**

I can't wait to see your creative ideas since the next chapter is doomed without the OCs. A little preview of my new story: _ **A Collection of Sad Stories**_ and _**Dimension Series: Connected Worlds**_

Cya~


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry to tell you this, but I will not be writing for awhile as because I am making an otome game with my friend. Though, I might work on the fanfic time to time.

If you have any questions just PM me or whatever. I'll answer ASAP :)

Sorry for all this!


	5. Chapter 5

_The Chosen One: Chapter 2_

 _Arc: Hi everyone! I'm back! Did you miss? Probably not...*Goes to cry in corner*_

 _Elsword: Geez, you come back after months and this is what you do._

 _Arc: You don't know the life of an author..._

 ** _LET THIS STORY BEGIN!_**

Aisha's POV

"Mom, this is too tight!"

" Oh shush, it's not like your going to die because of it."

"I already am!"

I groaned at how tight the dress was. We never really had enough money to buy anything fancy and expensive as a dress, but recently, my mother was able to sell one of her enchanted items for a high price. I helped with the enchanted part.

"Ouch!" I yelped in pain when my mother tried to detangle my hair.

"Aisha, how many times have I told you to rush your hair?" my mother scolded.

"I have been blushing it. At least when I have time." I replied. My mother sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to force me to join the Selection and make my life miserable."

"Oh stop with the negativity. Now come on."

I groaned as I stood up and went to the photo shoot with my mother. There were cameras and people everywhere. _Ugh. I feel so claustrophobic._ I spotted Rin and Amy in the crowd and waved to them.

"You look so gorgeous, Aisha!" Amy complimented. I blushed.

"Are you sure? This dress is making me feel fat."

"Stop doubting yourself," Rin said. "You need to have more confident in yourself like me. I absolutely know I'm going to win."

"You're too overconfident."

"It could be a good thing."

I was happy for their effort of cheering me up. "Oops. I have to go now. See you Aisha!" Amy and Rin walked to their mother, and I went back to mine. The photo shoot took about two hours. By the time I was home, I was tired and beaten up. During the whole time, I was thinking about Chung and wishing he were here. I prayed that I wouldn't get chosen and someone else would. I didn't care if I couldn't experience being a princess. Okay, maybe I do regret it a little, but point is, I just want to be with Chung. I plopped onto the bed and fell into a deep slumber.

I was having a wonderful dream of Chung until someone decided to be the evil witch and knocked on the door. "Aisha! Wake up!" my mother yelled. She barged into my room and shook me. "Aisha! Hurry up! We have to get ready!" _Ready…? No… Don't tell me, I was picked?!_ I looked at mother's face. Her expression confirmed everything. _No… No, no, no! WHYYYYY?!_ I thought all hope was lost until I thought of something. _Wait, if I start acting crazy during the competition, I could get kicked out. The home, sweet, home!_ I congratulated myself for being such a genius. I quickly followed my mother. Everyone was cheering for me. I hid behind my mother to hide my blush. I followed my mother to a forest where people in robes were waiting. _That's…the Great Mage Noah!_ A gazillion questions started to form in my head.

 _I can't believe it! Why is she here?_ My mother hugged me good-bye and good luck. "I know you'll be great."

"I definitely will." _Not._ I waved her good-bye until I couldn't see her anymore.

"Alright Aisha, are you ready to win the Prince's heart?" Noah asked.

"Um…yes." _Pfft. Like I'm ever going to fall for him._

"Alright! Now put on this robe and hide your face. Don't take it off until you reach the castle. Got it?"

"I understand." _Can't she just teleport me inside the castle? Oh wait, they have a barrier around it, but they should be able to still enter it._ I heard Noah mumble a spell and we were suddenly enveloped in a light.

Dizzy. Sick. That's how I felt after I was teleported. I didn't like teleportation much except that it could teleport you about anywhere. Other than that, it made me sick.

"Alright, just walk forward into town until you find the castle. When you do find it, try to find people with the same colored robe as yours. Got it?"

I nodded my head. "Good,. I'll see you later." She swung her staff and disappeared. The same thing happened with the rest of her group.

I walked cautiously into town, making sure no know could see my face. I suddenly felt someone's hand on my shoulder. "Eek!" I was about to whack the hand off until I saw it was a girl. She had short brown hair. "Hi!" I took a step back. "Um who are you?"

"I'm Marise. And you?"

"A-Aisha…"

"What a cute name! Why don't you take if the hoodie. I can't see your face properly."

"I can't until I reach the castle."

"Oh come on, we're pretty close to the castle. Could you take them off please?"

She gave me a puppy dog look.

"Fine!" I took off my hoodie, and my messy hair came pouring out.

"Wow! Look at all that hair!" exclaimed Marise. "Come on, I'll take you to the castle to meet our group." She grabbed my hand and practically dragged me all the way there. There were three other people in our group. The first girl, Liza, had long orange hair. The second girl, Helen, had chocolate brown hair tied by a white ribbon. The third girl, Ann, had short pink hair. They all gave me a warm smile.

"Ah, I'm jealous of you Aisha. You're so young," said Liza.

"T-thank you…"

"Let's go guys! The gate's opening. We have to hurry!" Marise yelled.

She grabbed our hands and dragged us.

"Marise! Stop going so fast. My feet are about to break!" Helen complained.

"No time! We have to be first!"

 _This is it. After I enter that door, I'll be competing with many other women. Well, my main goal is to ask Noah to teach me. If that fails, I'm not participating._ I took a deep breath and smiled.

 ** _END OF THIS CHAPTER!_**

 ** _Arc: Ahem, so I have been recruited to work on a VN with Eternal Phantoms. Their VN is called Paper Airplanes- Sent From Me to You. I hope you guys will play it when it's finished. I am also working on mine, Memories Reborn, so I'm sorry if I haven't updated._**

 ** _Elgang: Finally you're back!_**

 ** _Rena: Look! Rose is now here too!_**

 ** _Rose: Greetings._**

 ** _Arc:I'm so happy!(I can't wait for her first class.)_**

 ** _Arc: Well Bye!_**


	6. Important Announcement

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

Everyone, I am here to say that I am discontinuing all my Elsword fanfictions.

 _ **WHY?!**_

Because I have no mote motivation left, but do not worry my friends! I have other fanfics you can enjoy that I will be writing. Though, I am most active on DeviantArt now. Just search up AngelsRainbowCross and viola.

 _ **What will happen to the existing Elsword fanfics?**_

Well anyone can take over if they want as long as you:

1\. PM me first

2\. Credit me for the original story.

I am very sorry for those who enjoyed it(probably none...).

If you want to take over, first come first serve. Just PM me first.

 **Story: Open**


End file.
